


Miraculous Parallels

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Mysterious Prophetess's FF. Net Miraculous Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, reposted from ff. net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Originally Posted on FF . Net on 11-04-15The Ladyblog was usually filed to the brim with pictures and posts about a certain Lucky Duo. However, whenever Marinette clicked on it today she was surprised to see it filled with pictures of a new pair under the banner of "Meet the Heroes of Satan City!" It seemed there were more heroes in this world after all.





	Miraculous Parallels

Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew a more than a few things. She knew to cream her butter and sugar when making cookies. She'd known that as soon as she'd been big enough to help her father operate a mixer. She knew how to handle several different fabrics and how to make patterns for most any piece of clothing. She hadn't exactly tried to make shoes yet, but she would have to try it sooner or later! After all, her first attempt at a bowler hat had turned out wonderfully, even if Adrien turned out to be allergic to feathers.

' _You know who ELSE was allergic that day_ —' Marinette shook her head. It was also known to her that she could barely string a coherent sentence together in the presence of her crush, one Adrien Agreste. One of the dreamiest child models in all of Paris. No. The World! Ah, Adrien.

"Marinette?" Marinette looked over at her red and black kwami. Tikki. The vaguely ladybug shaped sprite was staring at her partner.

"Ah, sorry Tikki," Marinette said before she turned her attention towards her computer monitor. The Ladyblog was up with a full spread of pictures of a pair of superheroes. Only, this time it wasn't Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was a teenage girl maybe three years older than Marinette and a man wearing an odd helmet on his head with a green tunic over a black body suit, white gloves and boots topped off with a red cape. Alya's entry was entitled, "Meet the Heroes of Satan City: Videl and the Great Saiya Man."

And now Marinette knew she and Chat Noir were no longer the only heroes in the world.

"Did we cause this?" Marinette wondered as she looked at the pair.

"I don't think so. It says that Videl was helping out the police before that point. Saiyaman is a recent addition to the crime fighting scene," Tikki said as she hovered closer to the screen, "And this doesn't look like _their_ mark so it's not a Miraculous."

"Their?" Marinette said.

"Not important. I don't think Hawkmoth is targeting their city, which means he is focusing on Paris," Tikki said. Marinette shrugged before she clicked on a video and her jaw dropped. Tikki's eyes widened too.

* * *

Across the city, as Marinette and Tikki watched Saiyaman's…. _exquisite_ dance routine, Adrien was finishing up yet another photo shoot. Once clear of his minders and fans Adrien sighed as Plagg flew out of Adrien's bag.

"That was so tiring. I'm famished!" Plagg said. Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami's antics and pulled out the package of camembert he kept for the tiny cat creature. Plagg was all over it in a manner of seconds. Adrien shook his head while he scrolled down the Ladyblog on his phone. Nothing since that Dog akuma had happened. Adrien shuddered at the memory. Not one of Chat Noir's best moments. He raised an eyebrow at the article about a pair of heroes in Satan City. He read it as his eyebrows shot higher.

"Plagg, does this guy have a Miraculous?" Adrien said.

"Hm?" Plagg floated closer and snorted.

"Nope! The forms all wrong!" Plagg said, "Kwami are all animal based so his theme would be another animal like me or like Ladybug's kwami." Adrien clicked on the video and at this point the blond's eyebrows had disappeared entirely into his hairline. At least he did _identifiable_ dances whenever he danced in uniform! Chat Noir also never pretended to be a serious hero at all, unlike this….Saiyaman and Alya had the nerve to compare Chat Noir to him!

"Hmmm, good thing he doesn't live here. A ki user mixed with an akuma would be terrible to deal with," Plagg said.

"A what?"

* * *

Videl stalked into her room. The butler had known better than to ask her how her day had been. He'd likely seen the news. That…that _Saiyaman_! She sat down at her computer desk and angrily worked on her homework before she finished and decided to indulge in her new favorite pastime: the Ladyblog. While she didn't like the idea of masked vigilantes Ladybug and Chat Noir actually seemed to pick up after themselves. Even if it _was_ reportedly through magic. They didn't fly or use any other tricks except for what witnesses described as magical powers.

Videl couldn't help but admire them because it looked like that those two powers were their only ones and that meant they basically were going up against their odd enemies who were possessed by demon butterflies the heroes allegedly called "akuma" with only their skills, a yo-yo and an extendable pair of night sticks. She didn't like the mask part but she couldn't deny they had guts. Paris loved them well enough. Imagine her surprise whenever she scrolled down past a rather embarrassing picture of Chat Noir vs. the Dog monster and right onto a post about her and Saiyaman.

Ugh. So because he was on the scene she was upgraded from hero to superhero? How unfair was that!

The blogger, a girl called Alya, compared her to Ladybug much to her pleasure and Saiyaman to Chat Noir. Now that was just mean! True, Saiyaman was annoying , but he'd never tried to flirt with her like Chat Noir. Though, at least Chat Noir _knew_ how to dance. Videl didn't know what Saiyaman thought he was accomplishing with those moves, but it was not any dancing she had ever seen. Maybe on some alien planet that would be cool. Not on Earth.

* * *

Gohan had his homework finished promptly after he arrived home from his heroic duties as the Great Saiyaman! Videl seemed to be upset about something whenever he left. Oh well. Gohan double checked his work and decided to work on his French extra credit work. Not that he needed it, but it would be a relaxing way to fill the time until dinner. Whatever his mother had cooking was making the demi-saiyan's mouth water from the mere smells of it. Gohan shook his head as he picked at his snack, which would feed several people but to him was just a light before dinner snack, and began to translate a random website from French for the fun of it.

He'd stumbled across a blog called "The Ladyblog" about the heroes of Paris. He'd heard of them on the news once, whenever a doppelgänger of Chat Noir stole the Mona Lisa. Ladybug had to give a brief statement to the police about it to explain what had happened a few days later. In the rush to prepare for his entrance exams, Gohan had forgotten about the duo. Now he remembered them. He eagerly kept translating the rest of the page, entry by entry. Then— _snap!_ —Gohan's jaw dropped as his superhuman strength accidentally destroyed his pencil.

That was Videl and him on this blog!

_"Recontrez les Héros de Satan Ville!" Meet the Heroes of Satan City!_

Gohan read the blog article with wide eyes and slowly a goofy grin spread on his face. They compared him to Chat Noir! That was so awesome. There was even a video of his cool dance moves included! This was the best extra credit he'd ever done!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Saiyaman, but you have to admit, his dance moves can be a bit much.
> 
> Also, Videl is angry with Saiyaman because he'd tackled her out of the way of gun fire and his hand slipped and landed on her chest.
> 
> This fic references [ _Le Chien et Chat Noir_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701769)
> 
> Added 2/16/20:  
> If you're not reading this fic on AO3, Fanfiction.Net (or the affiliated aps) this fic has been stolen. 
> 
> Please do not support these thieving, skimming aps. Mostly because AO3, FF.Net and their aps are _**free**_.


End file.
